L'Amour
'L'Amour '''is a pink caterpillar-shaped second cousin, with hearts. She resembles Cupid, this can show by her sound. Her sound resembles romantic moaning. Appearances We ♥ Katamari Where/How to Find: Clean Up - On the floor. Size: 8cm Description: This second cousin is like Cupid. The hearts on her body change whenever she gets a couple together. When Rolled Up: "Oh!! You just rolled up some weird caterpillar!! Wait... It's second cousin L'Amour. Oh, stop getting in the way!" Stage Conclusion: "Oh, it's second cousin L'Amour. What were you doing on Earth? Hmm? Nothing much? Well, that was unexpectedly honest." Race Car: Three Pink Wheels Underneath her. Mask: Third Heart over Face Me & My Katamari Where/How to Find: Truffle Desert - She is being carried by an eagle or bird. Size: 50cm Description: This second cousin is like Cupid. The hearts on her body change whenever she gets a couple together. When Rolled Up: "Hmm... A Oo La La kind of thing. It's cousin L'Amour. You heartbreaker, you!" Stage Conclusion: "Oo, slipped Our silky mind. You had someone rolled up. We'll pop 'em over to Beanstalk Island. Grace them with a visit, yes?" Mask: Pink Ringed Planet Beautiful Katamari Where/How to Find: Instituto Exactamundo DLC - In the Supermarket, standing on top of a swaying stack of apples on the white front counter. Size: 1m Description: This second cousin is like Cupid. The hearts on her body change whenever she gets a couple together. Cousin Leaderboard Description: This second cousin has a heart full of love and is always in a romantic mood. When Rolled Up: "Hm? Something kindly... It's L'Amour! Why aren't you at archery lessons?" Stage Conclusion: "A tinge of twistiness... L'Amour, you bewilder Us. Off to the Princedom you go, to share the love." Katamari Forever Where/How to Find: (See We Love Katamari) Size: 8cm Description: This second cousin is like Cupid. The hearts on her body change whenever she gets a couple together. When Rolled Up: "A twisty triple-decker. Oh, it’s L’Amour. Aren’t you in love?" Stage Conclusion: "Huh? Dangling thing... L'Amour? Come to hang out?" Tap My Katamari'' How to Obtain: Description: Trivia *L'Amour is possibly also very honest or very relaxed, as in We ♥ Katamari, when the stage concludes and the King asks her what she was doing, she simply replies, "Nothing much.", to which the King remarks, "That was unexpectedly honest." *When L'Amour is in water, she gains a mermaid fin. *She can be found in the Flowers stage of We ♥ Katamari, she’s strolling along the path coming from the right of the stage. **She can be rolled at 87cm. *L’Amour can also be found in the Snowman stages of We ♥ Katamari and Katamari Forever, she’s rolling a ball around the Christmas tree. **She can be rolled up at 88cm. *She can be found in the As Large As Possible 5 and Make a Star - 11 stages of We ♥ Katamari and Katamari Forever, she’s on her own pink island near the polar region. **She can be rolled up at 300m. *She can be found in Dangerous Colony and Make a Star - Danger in Beautiful Katamari and Katamari Forever, she’s laying inside the Jurassic island. **She can be rolled up at 300m. *In the Cousins stage, she’s frolicking with Honey by the mushroom house. **She can be rolled up at 1m. *L'Amour is seen in an earlier Amazing Katamari Damacy along with a handful of other cousins, despite not providing any abilities. Category:Cousins Category:We ♥ Katamari: Characters Category:Me & My Katamari: Characters Category:Beautiful Katamari: Characters Category:Katamari Forever: Characters Category:Characters Category:Second Cousins